


Healthy

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [4]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Allusion to smut, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby! Reader, Chubby! Thorin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, King Thorin, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mild Smut, Thorin Feels, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: There has always been one thing about your king and husband that you always adored, and that was the healthy pudge of fat upon his belly. In the early morning, you can't help but to touch his belly and rub it, effectively awaking Thorin. Fluff ensues.This was inspired by LegolasLovely on tumblr and their absolutely amazing talks about belly rubs with our fave line of Durin (and here on ao3 under the same username) <3Chubby! Thorin Oakenshield x Chubby! Female! Reader
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657975
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE the idea of Thorin being a bit chubby cause he lives that life of luxury so food isn't too hard to come by and good lord let me feed him with my bare fingers as;ldfkja;lfkj

In the early morning of the day when the sun was just beginning to peek out over the horizon, you had awakened with a suddenness. Although there was no danger, there was a restlessness settling within your chest, and you could feel yourself becoming too awake to go back to sleep, even despite the warmth that slept beside you.

Looking over, you spied your husband, King Thorin, snoring whilst lying on his back, his body bare after a night of vigorous love-making. His waving hair was spread out upon the pillow beneath him, and with a smile, you gently ran the back of your hand against his smooth skin. Thorin sighed in his sleep, and you gently began to trail your hand down his hickie-ridden, love-bitten body.

When your fingertips grazed along the skin of Thorin’s chest, his body erupted in gooseflesh, his nipples hardening from the ghostly feeling of your touch. Thorin sighed once more, readjusting himself slightly, one hand on his stomach and the other resting on your hip.

Thorin was deep into his sleep once more in no time, and you carefully allowed your fingertips to dance along his skin before gently flattening your hand on his tummy. Despite Thorin’s body being made up of stone-carved muscle, his belly held a beautiful smudge of fat, not too much, but just enough for you to enjoy kneading and squeezing in times of intimacy.

You gently rubbed your thumb along his happy trail, never letting your fingers dance beneath the fur covers, and you smiled softly as light began to fill the room. The sunlight caused Thorin’s hair to glow a beautiful sugar-burnt brown, seeming ethereal to you as the sun made his scar-clad skin glow. Oh, how much you wanted to kiss your love, but you didn’t want to risk waking him so soon. Thorin was a beautiful image, especially when freed from the stress of being a king, an uncle, and a father to plentiful children.

You gently began kneading the pudge of fat upon his belly, massaging the soft skin, and Thorin hummed, his head turning to you. His leg adjusted a bit, moving up, and you froze before he settled once more. Again, you began to slowly rub Thorin’s belly, a small smile on your face, and you failed to notice Thorin’s eyelashes fluttering open from the sunlight shining upon his eyes. Thorin sighed, still so deeply relaxed as he registered the feeling of your hand massaging the healthy fat of his belly, and he rumbled to you.

“Good morning, my love.”

You smiled at Thorin, gently kissing his face.

“Good morning, amrâlimê.”

Thorin rumbled again from the sound of the khuzdul easily slipping off of your human tongue, and he leaned down to kiss your lips firmly before sighing at the feeling of your fingers kneading his belly still.

“Can you not even resist touching me that it awakens you in the early hours of the morning?”

You chuckled softly, whispering in his ear as you hooked a leg over his own, his hand squeezing the healthy flesh of your hips as you squeezed his belly again.

“Aye, as it would seem, my king. I cannot resist the one I love most.”

You laid your head on his shoulder, giggling softly.

“Plus, I do take great delight in feeling the softness of your belly compared to the body of carven-stone that I lay against.”

Thorin chuckled deeply, replying as he shivered at the feeling of you kneading his fat.

“Such is the norm for us dwarves. It is rare to not find healthy fat upon a dwarf, no matter how strong they are.”

“It is quite endearing.”

Thorin grinned before rolling the two of you over, nuzzling his nose against yours before his hand reached down your own love-bitten body, gently massaging the fat on your belly. Thorin sat up, keeping your lower half propped up on his lap as he traced the many stretch marks of your body, gently kneading your love handles before moving back to your belly.

“Aye, as is your body, my love. It is endearing to see such healthy fat upon you…such indicates that I take very well care of you and am capable of keeping you well-fed…and your scars of childbirth…such gracious fertility Mahal has blessed you with.”

Thorin leaned down to kiss you deeply, and you flushed, sighing into his lips. Thorin growled slightly, rocking against you a bit.

“I must admit that seeing you heavy with child excites me…the mere thought of you being heavy with child again…”

Thorin’s voice trailed off as he rubbed his hard erection into the skin of your inner thighs, and you whispered to him, clutching his straining biceps.

“My love, are you not satisfied with the six that I have blessed you with? Three sons and three daughters...such is already considered a good sign for our kingdom.”

Thorin replied honestly, cupping your face in his large hand.

“I will never tire of you bearing me children. I love every single one you have given me, and I will love those that will continue to grow in you.”

You giggled before wrapping your arms around his neck, tugging his hair slightly.

“Thorin, six children already test your patience enough, eight if you include your nephews. Are you sure you can handle nine children? Perhaps ten if Mahal has continued to bless my womb with healthy fertility?”

Thorin growled deeply, nuzzling the skin of your neck before sucking a dark mark into it over a mark that was beginning to fade.

“My patience may be thin, but my love for our children will never waver…except for the nephews.”

You snorted, and Thorin smirked into your neck before asking you huskily into your ear.

“What say you? Will you bear me children until you can no longer bear them for me? Will you let me keep you fat and heavy with children until Mahal condemns us for being greedy?”

“Only if you think you can handle all of the children that I will bear you, my One.”

Thorin growled deeply into you before gently prodding at your sex with his fingers, making you shiver.

“I can handle all of them and more, don’t you doubt it for a second, amrâlimê.”

You sighed deeply, letting your head fall back as Thorin descended upon your body once again.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS! THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
